


Pushing

by CopperDaily



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, eventual sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/pseuds/CopperDaily
Summary: Naruto is in college and living life to his fullest, hoping for a partner and good grades. So when he meets someone new that seems to be compatible he goes for it.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 35
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new story!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! It's going to have twists and turns and will be a fun one along the way.
> 
> Story is going to end with a different pairing eventually but I can't decide who. Or maybe 3 people? Hmmm... Gimme some feedback on your opinions!

Things were looking up. Naruto was in his sophomore year of college and thriving. He’s living on his own, going to classes with his best friend Sasuke and enjoying life as it was.

They are both enrolled in general education courses for now, but soon they will have to diverge into their own disciplines for more specific classes. Naruto was going into children's studies to become a teacher, and minoring in an art degree. Sasuke was getting his associate's in business, minoring in Japanese, and debating which colleges to apply for his master's. Naruto often complained that Sasuke lived in Japan as a child, so his minor choice was basically cheating, but he respects his friends choices. 

"Ne, Sasuke, you ready for the new term? We only have a couple of classes left together before we transfer to different schools. We have to make the best of it!" Naruto said and rubbed shoulders with the Uchiha as they walked to class.

“Are you, dobe?” Sasuke replied with his usual cocky smirk. Naruto used to get so on edge about that smirk and would try to beat the other into a pulp but as they grew and understood each other more, it was no longer a trigger for him.

“Hell yeah! I’m gonna ace all my classes, get a datemate, lose my freshman 15, and get swole at the gym! Kiba and I have the same goals this year and will be holding each other accountable!” Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

“Sure.” Sasuke holds out his hand and starts listing Naruto’s goals with his fingers. “You are going to pass, but barely. Get a datemate? What are we 50? Lose 15 and get swole? On your pure ramen diet? Hm.” Sasuke doesn’t sound confident or convinced. Naruto moves to hit him over the head and Sasuke ducks left toward his next class. “Later, moron!”

“Asshole!” Naruto shouts and his friend flips him off over his shoulder. Naruto raises his own bird to the back of Sasuke’s head, even though the raven can’t see him, and hooves it to his class. 

Naruto strolled into the classroom and nearly walked into the teacher, who was standing by the door and already writing on the board. “Ah, welcome back, Naruto. How nice of you to join us.” The professor drawled without looking away from the whiteboard. 

“I’m not late- Oh shit,” Naruto looked at the clock. “My bad, Iruka” He blushed when he saw that everyone else was seated and already taking notes. Naruto laughed nervously and quickly made his way to the only open seat and pulled out his notebook.

“Alrighty, welcome to Children's Studies 102A. I am your professor, Mr. Umino, and today we will be covering…”

Naruto has known Iruka since he was a kid in foster care. His unwilling parent had enrolled Naruto in the big sister/brother program and got paired up with Iruka. Initially Naruto had been a clam, refusing to open up to the older mentor, but after time went on Naruto found they were kindred spirits. Iruka helped Naruto shape his outlook in life and decide on wanting to help kids like him. He even helped Naruto apply for college, so getting to study underneath him was all the more exciting.

Despite his academic goals to ace his classes this term, Naruto quickly lost his concentration. He didn’t see it coming, but when he looked across the room he was met with seafoam blue eyes and was immediately lost in the trance of those eyes. The hypnotic gaze seemed to go on for minutes, though it could have only been a few seconds, before the person behind those eyes looked away, seeming bored.

Naruto shook his head and tried to pay attention to Iruka but his eyes continued to drift back again and again. Naruto looked over the other man, realizing he'd never seen him before. He has a small frame, bright red hair, a tattoo of some symbol on his forehead and the most amazing blue eyes.

The blonde luckily made it through class and caught the key points needed. He scooped up his things and quickly got up to run for the door, feeling awkward that he had been caught staring at the stranger so many times. Despite the pull he felt to look back at the mesmerizing redhead, Naruto decides to rush to his art class. He takes out his supplies, trying to put his distracted thoughts away, then looks up and meets seafoam blue again. He practically jumped out of his skin when the redhead sat next to him and finally spoke, “Hi.”

“H-Hi.” Naruto replied and looked at the redhead. The young man didn’t appear creeped out that Naruto stared at him all last period, and Naruto decides to swallow his embarrassment and befriend him. “I’m Naruto, sorry if I was staring at you in children's studies. I- Um… Yeah sorry.”

“It’s okay.” The other man replied and pulled out a sketchbook from his bag as well. “You were only caught because I was staring too.”

Naruto swallowed thickly and coughed, “O-Oh. That's fair. I-”

“Welcome everyone, this is art 150, I will be your professor, un. You can call me Deidara. This class will be focused on autonomy and figure posing...” 

“Gaara.” Naruto suddenly heard to his left.

“Huh?” he whispered.

“My name, it’s Gaara.” the redhead said again and Naruto nodded slowly.

“Nice to meet you.”

~~~

The days that followed were much the same, with Naruto and Gaara both catching the other staring. Naruto felt embarrassed and clammy when he was around the redhead and would apologize more than he needed to. Which led them to where they were now: they had drawn each other in a quick in class assignment and Naruto was apologizing for making Gaara look so bad.

“Yeah, sorry I-”

“You don’t have to apologize so much.” Gaara cut him off.

“What?” Naruto asked, taken aback, he really had drawn the redhead so badly, he needed to apologize.

“You apologize too much. It’s okay… To make mistakes.” Gaara clarified and gave a small smirk.

And that’s when it clicked for the blonde.

He had a crush on the redhead.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Naruto said quietly and looked back at his drawing. The drawing was truly terrible, but now the blonde blushed. He had a drawing of his crush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter! I am really getting into this one so I have a lot queued up and have Panlock and Kcisjonah helping me out with this one so hopefully with the extra help I should be able to bust out chapters at least weekly. Although I have no set schedule yet.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Naruto sat in his dorm with his roommate Shikamaru across the way. Naruto is working on an art project, drawing his crush again for an assignment. The more Naruto focused on his work, the brighter his face got. It felt weird to draw Gaara.

He had only recently found out he was bi. It happened suddenly, when he stumbled upon feelings for a previous art student, Sai. Things ended quickly though when the man opened his mouth and all the mystery around him disappeared.

Naruto was worried that was what was happening here, too. He fell too fast for someone over something simple, and it would likely fade away again. Sasuke had teased him over his crush on Sai, saying that Naruto had his heart on his sleeve and how silly it was to be so heartbroken over someone he barely knew. So, Naruto kept his feelings to himself this time around.

“What’s got you so red? Drawing porn?” Shikamaru asked lazily as he looked over the spine of his book.

“What? No! I am- It’s hot- I-” Naruto stuttered until Shikamaru held up a hand and shook his head.

“Sorry, forget I asked.” he mumbled and went back to his book. Naruto looked down at his drawing and fussed over it for another few minutes before closing it up.

He needed to work on other homework instead.

~~~

Naruto is out one day with Sasuke and Sakura at lunch when it’s brought up.

“So how is your search for a girlfriend?” Sakura asks in a teasing tone.

Naruto almost spits out his water, “Uh, nothing to note… Still looking…”

Obviously Sakura and Sasuke don’t buy it.

“Who is it?” Sakura pesters and leans forward on the table getting into the blonds space, Sasuke looks away, seeming bored with the conversation but Naruto knows he’s actively listening.

“No one.” Naruto lies and feels his ears heat up.

“Uh-huh, Naruto your ears are turning tomato red, just cough it up.” Sakura says and taps the back of her fork on the table.

Naruto’s eyes flutter to Sasuke who again is focused on his food and he thinks of lying again but knows his two best friends won’t drop it- more specifically Sakura won’t.

“You don’t know him.” Naruto rushes out quickly and then takes a big bite of his food so he can’t talk anymore, a foolproof defense.

“And? Tell me about him. What’s he look like? Where did you meet? Did he already meet Sasuke? That’s not fair Naruto. I wanna meet him too. Hurry and chew faster, you have to answer my questions.” Sakura spews out and stares at the blond expectantly.

Naruto stares at the pinkette and swallows thickly, “Uhhh… No, no one met him. He uh... “ Naruto looks down at his bowl of food and blushes, “He’s uh got red hair and blue eyes.”

“That’s it? No, you are telling me more. You had me tell you practically every little detail when Ino and I got together, now isn’t the time to clam up.” Sakura pushes.

“I- I don’t know I still barely know him.” Naruto says and wraps his hand to the back of his neck and rubs it awkwardly.

“Lay off.” Sasuke finally chimes in and then goes right back to eating.

“Fine, for now. But you better know more by the time we meet again next.” Sakura says and looks at the blond seriously.

“Alright,alright.” Naruto mumbles and goes back to his food.

~~~

Naruto thinks of his conversation with Sakura and Sasuke and is glad they didn’t push for more. He’s also glad that Sasuke seemed disinterested in general. Things were still developing and Naruto was trying to pluck up the courage to ask Gaara for his number so they could do dinner. Or lunch. Or breakfast. Or maybe he shouldn’t ask- What if Gaara was a vegan? Naruto couldn’t do that, he loved meat.

While lost in his mental spiral he doesn’t notice the redhead in question sitting next to him in class.

“Naruto?” Gaara asks after a minute of silence hangs between them, with Naruto mumbling to himself frantically.

“Ah! Hey Gaara, wanna get lunch sometime? I mean- I- Can I get your number- I-” Naruto bursts out all at once and then is cut off by the teacher. Naruto immediately just looks down at his lap and covers his red face.

“Welcome class, today we will be focusing on a new technique, un. Continuous line contour drawing. You don’t lift your pencil while drawing. So…”

But out of the corner of his eye Naruto sees a piece of paper slide into his field of vision.

_“Lunch sounds good._

_***-***-****  
-Gaara” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be busy next week, because my birthday is on Monday so here is a gift in advance!
> 
> Thank you again to Panlock and Kcisjohan for all the help

“So where is Naruto?” Itachi asks smoothly as he places his piece of salmon over his rice and then repeats the process for Sasuke’s plate.

“Out.” Sasuke replies quickly and then quickly gives thanks for the meal before taking a bite.

“Hmm. Out where? He would normally be here on a Friday afternoon. I thought you both had classes that ended early?” Itachi pushes as he takes a seat as well and takes his first bite of his salmon.

“Well, he’s not.” Sasuke retorts and takes another bite, already over the conversation.

“Ah, Otouto, is your crush out with someone else?” Itachi says with an obvious teasing in his voice.

“Yup. He’s out. With someone else.” Sasuke quickly replies, then adds, “Not my crush. Now drop it.”

“I see, ‘not your crush’ is out with someone else and you don't want to think about it.” Itachi continues, this time less teasing.

“Hn.” Sasuke replies, ever the talker. He pulls out his phone, hoping the conversation will end.

“Fine, I’ll leave it be for now. But Sasuke?” Itachi asks and waits for his brother to make eye contact. “Don’t regret not telling him.”

Sasuke simply huffs out a breath in response.

~~~

Naruto can feel his hands are clammy as he sits at the restaurant table and waits for his date.

His date.

Gaara was going on a date with him.

Or at least Naruto hoped that was the way the redhead interpreted the notes they had been passing back and forth in art class.

Gaara seemed to be patient and kind, like he saw all of Naruto’s insecurities immediately. It felt like Gaara saw each ugly thing and told him they were okay to have but that Naruto didn’t have to keep hold of them anymore.

It made his heart flutter to have someone by his side that was making him feel this way. Naruto had spilled to Sasuke and Sakura that he was going on a date with the ‘mystery man’ as Sakura teased. Sakura had even turned on his GPS and joked ‘in case things go bad’. Naruto rolled his eyes at the memory and went back to looking at the menu for the third time before he looked up and was in that same trance he was getting familiar with.

“Hi!” Naruto said excitedly as he stood up and greeted the other.

“Hi.” Gaara said back calmly and took his seat, looking at the menu right away and deciding quickly on what he was ordering. “Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

“No, no it’s fine. I couldn’t- um- I couldn’t make up my mind on what to eat anyways.” Which wasn’t a lie, anything other than ramen and Naruto had an issue deciding.

“Hm.” Gaara replied noncommittally and Naruto flushed, even when Gaara wasn’t being vocal it still got to the blonde. 

“How are you liking Iruka’s class?” Naruto asked. He had wanted to know what the redhead was majoring in and why he was in the children’s studies class but had yet to ask. For some reason it seemed too personal.

“It’s fine. I find the subject interesting but I don’t have a major in mind yet so it’s all for personal interest so far.” Gaara responded and looked over the blonde.

“Ah, I am studying to be a teacher. Iruka is actually a childhood friend of mine and helped me choose what to go into. I want to help kids that were like me when I was little, lost in the system, struggling through classes, needing a mentor. I want to help them out. To be the person Iruka was for me.” Naruto said passionately and looked at the redhead as he digested the speech.

“Ah, no wonder we get along so well. We’re both from the system.” Gaara remarked offhand and Naruto lit up.

“Oh really? You too? How many homes were you in?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“Only two. I was a quiet enough child that my foster parents didn’t care to keep or get rid of me.” He shrugged. “So I stayed until I was old enough to leave.” Gaara explained and then they both ordered when the waitress came around.

“I was in seven,” Naruto explains. “I was a punk kid, hyperactive. But luckily I stayed in the same schools so I kept my friends. That was my only request to my new parents and luckily they always took that into consideration.” Naruto says and looks at the redhead again with admiration. “You seem like you were a mild mannered kid. No wonder you didn’t get placed as much.”

“I learned that staying quiet meant not being moved.” Gaara responds and looks away from the blond around the restaurant. There’s a lull in their conversation and Naruto feels like he might be boring the other, or bringing up bad memories. Maybe he should apologize? Right as it comes up the redhead speaks again, “Sorry. I’m not very social.”

Naruto feels a genuine smile spread across his face at this and sees the other relax too, “It’s okay. I end up talking enough for two people anyways.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for being so late, I got caught up in life and genuinely just forgot to post.
> 
> But I'm here now with a new chapter that I think you guys will all like! <3

“Can you give me back my notes for history?” Sasuke asks in math class and Naruto turns to him with a wide smile.

“Yeah! Also my date went really well! Gaara is a really good listener and I’m a good talker so we make a great match! It’s not official but I think we are going out again this weekend for a nice dinner!” Naruto explodes and Sasuke just looks at the blond unamused. “Right history. Got it.”

“That was one goal this term though. Maybe you can work on your freshman 15 next.” Sasuke taunts once the notes are in his hands again.

“Bastard!” Naruto barks and is quieted by the teacher.

“Moron.” Sasuke whispers and chuckles when the blond can’t respond in fear of causing a scene.

~~~

“Yo, do you know a kid named Gaara?” Shikamaru asks one day and Naruto’s face lights up.

“Yeah! How come?” Naruto asks with a smile on his face.

“Ehh, I am dating his sister and apparently he is in some of the classes you’re in. Thought you might know him.” Shikamaru replies and looks back down at his phone.

“Whaaat? That’s so cool! We should go on a double date!” Naruto exclaims and sits upright in his bed to look at his roommate

“Ehh, no. Sorry you are too energetic. I’m trying to just chill with her. But, she lives on her own, so I probably won’t be over much anymore. So, enjoy.” Shikamaru continued and then looked over at his roommate. “Unless you wanted to smoke weed with us.”

“Oh, uh, no thank you. I don’t do drugs.” Naruto replied and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Figured you didn’t.” Shikamaru replied and went back to scrolling on his phone.

“Does Gaara?” Naruto asks hesitantly.

“Yeah he’s there with us sometimes, he normally keeps to himself though.” Shikamaru replies without even looking away from his phone.

Naruto ponders on this for a moment before laying back down on his bed. “Okay.”

~~~

Naruto meets with Gaara on Friday night and they have a dinner that consists mostly of Naruto talking for both of them but after they make their way out to a park and sneak onto the property. Gaara assured Naruto that no one pays attention to parks at night but Naruto still feels a slight thrill of trespassing.

When they find a place beneath a tree that's hidden from the street view, Naruto and Gaara sit together and look up at the night sky.

“Wanna listen to something?” Gaara asks and Naruto looks over and smiles.

“Yeah.”

Gaara then pulls out his phone and some head phones and passes one to the blonde.

“Any preference?” Gaara asks and starts scrolling through his music.

“Play your favorite song.” Naruto says and looks into those hypnotizing blue eyes again. They hold their gaze together for a moment before the redhead looks away and scrolls with intent.

_Let's dance in style. Let's dance for a while. Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies._

“Forever Young?” Naruto says with a toothy grin, but for the first time the redhead smiles back.

“Yeah.” he responds and looks up at the sky. Naruto looks at the redhead for another moment before looking up as well.

They listen to the whole song in silence and Naruto feels his heart beating out of his chest when he reaches down mid-song and grabs Gaara’s hand. The redhead doesn’t respond at first but after a second he grabs his hand back and intertwines their fingers.

They stay that way listening to music until “Sweet Dreams are Made of This.” comes on and Gaara shifts. “I used to listen to old music like this and imagine what my future would be like. I never.. Had any friends before. People never stuck around because I was too quiet… Thank you.”

Naruto doesn’t even think in the next moment and pushes himself forward, meeting the redheads lips. It's soft and tentative and only lasts for a brief second.

Gaara pulls away and Naruto holds his breath. The redhead looks bewildered, and Naruto is so sure he's screwed it up, but then Gaara gives him a nervous, feeble smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the delay, been caught up in life and I just completely forgot to post. I almost have the story finished in my doc for it. Just need a little push to get myself into it again.
> 
> Comments and interaction are very welcome and will lead to more frequent updates~

Their dates follow as such with them going out to eat and then finding somewhere to sit around and listen to music together. They sometimes kiss, sometimes they don’t, but Naruto is always on edge waiting for the next one. He feels like they are little gifts from the redhead. A small treasure that only he receives.

But Sakura keeps pestering the blond so he eventually caves on one of their dates and asks, “Do you want to meet my friends?”

The redhead looks over, his eyes seem interested but otherwise he has his usual stoic look on his face. “Sure.”

“I mean, if you want to, you don’t have to, we haven’t even said if we are dating yet. Are we? Sorry- Shit. I’m ruining this huh? Fuck- I-”

“Sure.” Gaara cuts him off and Naruto looks at the redhead in shock.

“Can I… Say you’re my boyfriend?” Naruto asks hesitantly. Gaara just shrugs and looks back at his phone. Naruto could jump out of his skin, he’s so excited that Gaara agreed.

“Sakura said we’re going bowling on Saturday, do you want to go with us?” Naruto asks, and without looking up from his phone Gaara nods.

~~~

By the time that Naruto and Gaara show up for bowling, the other two have already arrived and placed an order for nachos and drinks.

“Hey guys!” Naruto calls out and trots along to his friends and then promptly introduces the redhead, “This is Gaara!”

“Hi Gaara, nice to meet you!” Sakura says excitedly and Sasuke gives a two finger wave.

“Hello,” Gaara says quietly back and takes a seat and begins to change his shoes into the ones provided for him.

“So who’s on which team?” Naruto asks quickly and throws off his shoes before slapping his feet into the new ones haphazardly.

“Well, why don’t Sasuke and I team up, and you and Gaara can be on a team? Are you any good at bowling Gaara?” Sakura asks gently.

“I’m okay.” Gaara responds and goes back to putting his shoes under his seat carefully.

“I’m sure you’re great! And even if you aren’t, I’ll make up enough points that we’ll beat these losers!” Naruto exclaims and jumps up from his seat to get a bowling ball.

“Tch, if you get them out of the gutter for once.” Sasuke responds quickly and stops Naruto in his tracks.

“What was that, bastard? You were the one who couldn’t keep the ball in your lane last time!” Naruto exclaims and comes back to bicker with the other teen.

“Naruto, ball.” Sakura says and stops the fight before it can continue. Naruto looks at her and then back to Sasuke, then ‘hmp’’s before leaving again.

~~~

After twenty minutes of playing Sakura sits beside Gaara while Naruto is in the bathroom.

“So how did you two meet? I’m surprised that someone can put up with him for so long.” Sakura starts casually with a smile and takes a bite off the shared nachos.

“It was through class.” Gaara responds, looking bored.

“Ah, I think he said you shared an art class and another one. That’s great! I’m so glad you two are together! Naruto seems like he has plenty of love to give if you can handle it.” Sakura says and Gaara looks at her for a moment before looking away again.

“Anyways, what are you majoring in? I’m personally getting my general education studies out of the way before heading into nursing school.” Sakura continues and ducks her head to try to meet the eyes of the bored redhead.

“I’m.... Not sure.” Gaara responds, looking away from the pinkette, his face slightly flushed.

“Ah, that’s okay. At least it’s not a university we attend where they demand to know right away. We all decided to go to community college together first so we can extend our time together before we transfer to different schools and start our different life paths.” Sakura says and leans away from the man beside her and instead looks to the raven, “Right, Sasuke?”

“Hn.” Sasuke replies and looks around the center for Naruto, “What’s taking him?”

“I’m not sure but at least now we can meet Gaara without Naruto talking for you!” Sakura says and leans in to rub elbows with the redhead but he stands abruptly.

“I’ll be back.” Gaara says suddenly and pulls out a pack of cigarettes to show why he is leaving before quickly heading out.

Naruto conveniently returns then and looks around for the redhead, “Where’s Gaara?”

“Sakura scared him off.” Sasuke says plainly.

“He’s just outside smoking. He’ll be right back. Naruto, are you sure about him? He’s so different from you. I know you said he is a great listener but I don’t think he talks much in general. He’s just very… Different.” Sakura says with worry written all over her face.

Naruto looks at his friend and then to Sasuke, “You feel this way too?” Naruto asks and Sasuke simply shrugs. “Wow, you guys are assholes. The first time you meet him you immediately judge him and say we’re a bad couple. Thanks. I’ll be back.” And with that the blond turns on his heel and heads out for the entrance.

Once outside he finds the redhead smoking, “I’m sorry about them.” Naruto says after they stand in a moment of silence. “They probably interrogated you while I was gone. I should’ve thought of that.”

“It’s alright.” Gaara says but Narto can tell it’s a lie. They stand there for another moment before Gaara looks to the blond, “Wanna leave?”

“Yeah.” Naruto says and together they walk off


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of family drama and school stuff. I am getting a balance though.

Later that night Naruto gets a text from Sakura saying she has their shoes and she’s sorry for pushing. Naruto replies that he will get them from her on Monday when they will all see each other next but Sakura denies him and calls.

“Come to my party next weekend for them.” Sakura immediately says after Naruto picks up.

“Sakura, come on, those are my only good shoes, you can’t hold them hostage for a week and leave me with some old bowling shoes!” Naruto whines as he lies in bed. Shikamaru is out as he usually is on weekends now, visiting Temari.

“Yes, I can, and I will. Look I have to make it up to you. Okay? I didn’t mean to push too far and I’m sorry I did.” Sakura says and Naruto can tell she's earnest about it.

“Fine. I’ll come to your party.” Naruto says, “But I’m not bringing Gaara, heaven already knows you scared him off.”

“That’s fine.” Sakura agrees and then adds on, “He was pretty cute though.”

“Oh my god, Sakura, do not try to butter me up. I am still mad at you.” Naruto shuts her down but still blushes.

“Okay, okay, be mad at me. Fine. I will let you go.” Sakura responds and then hangs up.

~~~

Naruto spends as much time as he can the following week with Gaara, missing every lunch with Sakura and Sasuke and instead spending time with the redhead. Gaara asks about them but Naruto says they don’t miss him and brushes it off.

So when the party comes it’s been a full week since Naruto has seen his best friends and when he arrives he is tossed a beer immediately and Naruto nurses it. Before he can find either Sasuke or Sakura, Naruto is caught by Kiba, who promptly offers shots and pours them before Naruto can reply.

“Sakura and Ino are so lucky to live off campus and without parents.” Kiba says and throws back his shot.

“Heh, yeah.” Naruto agrees and then throws back his shot as well. “I mean, I basically live alone now on the weekends since Shika got a girlfriend.”

“Oh hell yeah, you got bone city wide open on those weekends.” Kiba chuckles and Naruto flushes a deep shade of red.

“Kiba, you’re a dog!” Naruto says as he throws a light punch at the other's shoulder.

“Awoo! Maybe I am!” Kiba says and pours himself and Naruto another shot before the blonde can refuse. “Bottoms up!”

Naruto quickly takes the second shot and feels his head begin to feel lighter and he steps away. “I’m going to find Sakura and Sasuke,” he yells over the party.

“Backyard!” Kiba replies and looks across the room before his eyes land on someone and he makes his way over. Naruto chuckles as he watches Kiba come up behind a girl and try to dance on her only to be slapped and pushed away. That was Kiba for you.

Naruto makes his way out back and finds Sakura and Ino standing in a semicircle with some other girls, chatting away.

“Hey Sakura!” Naruto exclaimed loudly and the pinkette turned around quickly with a smile.

“There you are Naruto! I was wondering if you had died! Thanks for meeting up for lunch this week, asshole.” Sakura immediately hounds him but Naruto wouldn’t expect anything else from her.

“Ah, sorry, sorry.” Naruto replies and rubs the back of his neck, “I thought I texted you that I was with Gaara?”

“Yeah. But a text doesn’t make up for a whole week, sir.” Sakura continues her rant and Ino chuckles beside her.

“You had her riled up all week, Naruto. Sorry, I can’t save you here.” Ino chimes in with an apologetic look.

“Hey.” Sasuke’s cool voice cuts through and Naruto turns to see his best friend.

“What, going to protect Naruto again?” Sakura teases but let’s it go and turns back to Ino.

“Ah, thanks Sasuke.” Naruto says as the girls go back to their chatter and Naruto makes his way over to his friend.

“Eh, Sakura is a pest.” Sasuke says and takes a swig from his drink, he looks like he’s red in the face. Normally a sign that he’s drunk or tipsy. Although, Naruto can’t judge being that he’s tipsy as well.

“So how was your week? Sorry we couldn’t talk much in class.” Naruto continues his conversation and takes a drink from his beer, it’s getting warm quickly.

“Hn, nothing special.” Sasuke replies and Naruto laughs.

“Ever the talkative one.” The blond teases and sees a blushing Hinata come over to the girls. He hopes she is okay. She gets overwhelmed easily and he always had taken to watching over her when they were in their youth.

“Naruto!” Kiba shouts from inside and Naruto turns and sees that a beer pong has been set up. Kiba is looking for a partner.

“Duty calls.” Naruto explains to Sasuke and trips on his own feet but doesn’t fall as he walks away. He thinks he hears a quiet ‘moron’ but he let’s it go.

By the time the game is over Naruto has taken a couple more shots and is feeling the drinks in his body heavily now. He laughs too loudly, stumbles about and is overall having a GREAT time.

“Ehhhh? How did we lose??” Naruto asks Kiba as he looks at all their cups and the lack thereof for the opponent.

“That would be because you suck.” Kiba announces and hooks his arm around the blonds neck. “Now you get banished to the backyard for sucking.” Kiba then swings the blond around and pushes him to the backdoor.

Naruto can see before he exits that the girls are still in a circle but now they are around Hinata who looks to be teary eyed. Naruto exits the backdoor quietly so as to not disturb them.

“You have to say something!” Ino says quickly, “I can tell he likes you back!”

Another girl chimes in, “It’s obvious.”

“Yeah, just don’t be like Sasuke, who’s hidden his crush on Naruto since middle school!” Sakura says and laughs out loud.

Naruto stops dead in his tracks.

What? Sasuke likes Naruto?

“What?” Naruto asks aloud and suddenly the entire group of girls turns, all shocked - most of all though is Sakura.

“I- I-” Sakura stutters and looks across the yard, where Sasuke stands, looking deadly.

Naruto follows her line of sight and walks up to his best friend. “Is it true?” 

“It’s not that big a deal. Sakura here just can’t hold her tongue.” Sasuke deflects and tries to step aside. He isn’t looking Naruto in the eyes. 

“Wait, no- Sasuke, do you-”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Sasuke repeats. He enunciates every word this time. He looks around, as if he’s searching for a way out, and knocks back the rest of his drink in one gulp. His hand is shaking slightly when he lowers the empty cup. Finally, he looks at Naruto. “Just drop it,” he shoulders past the blonde and walks out of the party, ignoring all the eyes on his back as he leaves. 

Naruto stands there, shellshocked for a moment until Sakura places a hand on his shoulder. “Naruto?” 

He says nothing, but follows suit in gulping his drink until the last drop and leaves as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back ya'll!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Naruto goes home drunk and can’t stop thinking that Sasuke didn’t deny that he had feelings for him. He felt confused, and curious. Does he have feelings to return? Naruto tosses and turns, but ultimately he decides it wasn’t important, because he was in a relationship now.

As for Sasuke, he walks home and makes it in one piece. He calmly closes the door behind him, and then leans against it as the world comes crashing down on him. He had been trembling slightly the whole way home but refused to stop and call Itachi, he could make it.

But now that he was in the safety of his own home, he felt his defenses fall apart and quickly. He took a deep breath in but it felt as if it didn’t even reach his lungs, they closed up and he started to pant, unable to get enough oxygen. He started to sag on the door as his legs gave out from underneath him and his chest started to hurt. Sasuke grabs at his chest and curls into a ball just beyond the door. 

“Welcome home, Otou- Sasuke?” Itachi says and rushes to his brother's side. “Sasuke, are you alright?” Itachi asks quickly and starts to feel the younger man's forehead, checking for a fever, and feeling the warm and sweaty brow.

“F-fuck.” Sasuke manages to get out and feels like he is going to throw up.

“Just breathe.” Itachi soothes, cradling his brother in his arms.

~~~

The next day only Sakura shows up to their usual meet up spot. Neither Naruto or Sasuke text her saying where they are. She texts them but is met with silence from the Uchiha and a ‘sorry I’m busy’ from the blond.

Naruto doesn’t tell Gaara about what happened. He hopes things will patch themselves up with time but also avoids his best friends in class and outside of it. Naruto instead throws himself into his new relationship, and finds himself feeling even more nervous around the redhead. He really wants to make things work with Gaara. 

They go out on other dates, and Naruto sees more and more of Gaara showing through. The redhead is kind, gentle and wants the best for others. Naruto tries to steal a couple more kisses from his shy lover but finds that Gaara is not into PDA.

After a week of no contact with his friends, Nartuo asks Gaara out to go to a movie. He has both innocent and devilish plans for this. He hopes if the redhead isn’t into PDA that maybe he will open up in the dark and they can finally kiss some more, but if they don’t then he will be happy to just be with his partner.

They arrive and Naruto grabs the redheads hand and they head into the theatre together. Naruto leads them to the back row and sits them down together. “Are you excited?” Naruto asks and the redhead just nods with an impassive look.

“I’m interested in this movie.” Gaara replies and Naruto’s heart flutters. He hopes that the redhead won’t mind kissing if he is actually interested.

“Oh, the movie is starting.” Naruto says as the lights go down. They sit in silence, watching the movie for about five minutes before Naruto finally plucks up the courage to try kissing his date.

“Hey.” Naruto whispers and Gaara turns to look at the blond. Naruto leans in and pecks the redhead once, then twice. Then he reaches his arm up and cups the other man's cheek. He flicks his tongue out to ask for entrance and Gaara gasps. Naruto takes the opening, pushing himself into the redhead and playing with his tongue and teeth before pulling back and nipping at the redhead's lower lip.

Naruto pulls back and looks up at the redhead who looks dazed and confused, “Sorry, we can- we can watch the movie.” Naruto says with a chuckle and the redhead only nods slowly before turning back to the movie.

The blond squeezes Gaara’s hand and feels warmth blossom through his chest even more.

~~~

The following week goes similarly, with Naruto trying to fill the void his friends left with Gaara while trying to actively not think of them. He hopes that, eventually, they will reach out to him and then he won’t have to worry about it anymore In the meantime he has a whole person right in front of him. He focuses on the redhead and takes him out as much as possible and invites him over for the weekend when he knows Shikamaru will be gone. He hopes maybe he can get more kisses out of his partner.

But while in class, Naruto overhears something he doesn’t expect.

In science class, which he shares with Sasuke, he overhears the professor congratulate his friend. “I just wanted to say congratulations in person Mr. Uchiha. You chose a wonderful school to attend for your undergrad.” Professor Orochimaru says quietly. 

Naruto feels a weight drop.

When was Sasuke planning to transfer? Where was he going?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but we are getting to the climax!! Who is ready???

After class Naruto follows Sasuke and stops him.

“Sasuke, I overheard Professor Orochimaru... You’re transferring?” Naruto asks and knows his face shows the hurt he feels.

“Why do you care?” Sasuke retorts, his face cold and expressionless.

“Because you’re my best friend, that’s why I care, asshole.” Naruto replies. He knows he’s getting riled up easily but he feels like Sasuke is slipping through his fingers and he has to grab.

“Best friend? I thought that was over.” Sasuke says with a snort but looks anything but amused.

“What the fuck why would you not be my best friend? You are the one who is apparently in love with me?” Naruto asks, taken aback.

“Shut up about that. I told you to drop it," Sasuke practically hisses his reply and Naruto almost punches him in the face for it. 

“Fuck that! Why won’t you talk to me?” Naruto pushes back.

“Maybe because it’s hard, Naruto. Have you thought of that? Being around you everyday and knowing you're with someone else?” Sasuke asks, still practically hissing.

“Wait, I-”

“I’m leaving. I can’t- I can’t do this anymore. I need space, alright? Just leave me alone.” Sasuke cuts him off.

“Bastard, I-”

“I have class.” Sasuke cuts him off again and quickly turns and leaves before Naruto can get another word in.

~~~

The following days Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke don’t talk to each other. Naruto feels terrible for how things went down but anytime he tries to reach out to the raven all contact is ignored.

He sent a text the same day of the fight a simple, “I’m sorry.”

Then two days later he follows up with “I know you’re mad, I’m sorry. Can we talk?” But he gets no reply.

Before Naruto knows it, it’s the weekend and he has to clean his place for Gaara to come over and buy beer.

Naruto cleans up his room the best he can, and when Shikamaru leaves on Friday night the Nara gives him a ‘good luck’ before leaving. Naruto takes a quick shower and does his hair multiple times but it just turns into its unruly mess.

Naruto waits for Gaara to arrive and finds himself tidying up the last bit and drinking a beer to calm his nerves. Finally, there is a knock on the door. Naruto rushes over and takes a deep breath before answering. 

“Hey.” Naruto greets his boyfriend and tries not to show his nerves.

“Hi.” Gaara replies and stands in the doorway awkwardly.

“I was nervous you wouldn’t come.” Naruto admits and rubs the back of his neck and then moves aside to let the redhead in. “Thanks for coming over.”

“Thanks for having me.” Gaara replies and moves into the small apartment and sits on the couch.

“Wanna watch something?” Naruto asks and grabs a beer, silently offering that as well. Gaara nods to the beer and then gets up and looks at Naruto’s DVD collection.

They decide on a movie and sit down together and drink. Naruto goes back for second drinks, and thirds. Eventually he starts to feel a little liquid confidence in his system. “Hey, wanna head to my room?” Naruto offers and Gaara looks at the blond. Gaara looks to be at least tipsy, but nods.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH VIOLENCE - if you do not wish to read, skip the first section and move to the "~~~"
> 
> Anywho,
> 
> Hi guys, I'm sorry I've been gone. I meant to update weekly and be done with this fic already but I lost all my writing time to homework since I started school. I will be finishing it though! And expect more frequent updates after the semester ends in December.
> 
> -CD

Once inside the room Naruto immediately grabs the redhead and smashes their mouths together, his tongue gaining access to the shorter man’s mouth. He licks inside Gaara's mouth and feels his lover slowly responding, though hesitantly. Naruto isn't deterred; he can handle giving more than receiving.

Naruto pulls back and rips his shirt off. Then he pulls at Gaara’s shirt, who then hesitantly pulls it over his head.

“Naruto I-”

“Shh. Just tell me if things are going too fast.” Naruto cooes and begins suckling on the pale neck before him and topples them over onto the bed.

“Ah.” Gaara moans and arches his back off the bed, “Na-Naruto.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Naruto whispers and rubs his growing hardness against his lover. God, this is just what he needs after a shitty week and shitty friends. 

“Na-” Gaara gasps and Naruto kisses down his chest before pulling on the waist of his pants.

Naruto would’ve never seen it coming, even if he were looking.

Gaara punches him right in the eye and then gets on top of the blond and starts wailing on him while crying. “Why would you do this?! Why are you like this?! I don’t want this!” Gaara screams and when Naruto pushes back, as he is trying to right up from down, he’s hit in the temple and blacks out.

~~~

Sasuke is sitting at home doing homework while looking at apartments. He's trying to find something near his new college that's also in his price range when his phone goes off. It’s from an unknown number but Sasuke answers anyway. It could be his new college. “Hello?”

“Hi, is this Sasuke Uchiha?” A man's voice says on the other line.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Sasuke replied coolly.

“Hi, Mr. Uchiha, there has been an incident and you are listed as an emergency contact for a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?” 

Sasuke feels his blood run cold, for some reason he stands up wanting to move as if he can get closer to the blond. “What happened?” His tone is now icy cold.

“There was an incident in the dorms and Mr. Uzumaki is being transported to the hospital now. We are required to call the emergency contact and inform them of the situation.” The man replies, keeping things vague.

“What. Happened.” Sasuke asks again and feels the ice in veins now turn red hot. Someone did something to Naruto.

“There was an incident, unfortunately since the police are involved I can’t give more details.” The man answers and Sasuke hangs up. The local hospital is only 15 minutes away.

~~~

When Naruto awakes he feels pain all over his face and upper body. He hears beeping, and when he opens his eyes the lights are too bright. “Ugh.” Naruto groans and tries to sit up only to be guided back down.

“Not yet. We’re waiting on your x-rays to see if you have a broken rib.” A blonde woman says and pushes Naruto directly in the forehead until he lays back down.

“Uggggh come on, stop pushing me around. I’m hurt.” Naruto whines.

“Gonna be more hurt after I’m done with you.” She responds and goes back to a chart. “Welcome to Konoha hospital, I’m your physician. You can call me Dr. Tsunade.”

“You can’t talk to patients that way!” Naruto accuses.

“When you own the hospital you can do whatever the fuck you want.” Dr Tsunade replies and taps on the blond’s leg. “How is your breathing?”

“Fine, can I go? I don’t have good insurance. I probably have a fat bill already so keep the meds.” Naruto says and tries to sit up, only to be pushed back down again.

“Too late for that and like I said, we are waiting on results for your ribs so get comfy princess.” The doctor retorts and looks at Naruto seriously. “I will tie you down if you don’t cooperate.”

“Fine, fine.” Naruto grumbles and sits back.

“Also you have visitors waiting for your permission to enter. I’ll send the nurse to get them if you want.”

“What? Visitors? Who?” Naruto asks bewildered.

“I don’t know, all I know is that they were trying to flash status in my waiting room and it didn’t get them far.” the blonde replies.

“Fine.” Naruto replies and tries to take stock of himself, feeling what hurts and what doesn’t.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!!! I have been going through some hurdles but I am back and going to finish posting this. I already have everything completed for this story so all I need to do is just update it.
> 
> Hope you guys are having a good holiday season!

After a few minutes of being alone Naruto heard knocking on his door and was met with the concerned looks from two pairs of onyx eyes.

“Oh.” Naruto says in surprise.

“Fuck, Naruto what- what happened to you?” Sasuke says and goes to the blond's side immediately.

“I...” Naruto didn’t want to tell anyone what happened, he was embarrassed. 

“Naruto.” Itachi chimes in and Naruto looks between the brothers and then down.

“Nothing. It was nothing. I just- I messed up okay?” Naruto finally admits and doesn’t look away from his interlaced fingers.

“‘Messed up’ doesn’t look like this Naruto, what happened?” Sasuke pushes and Naruto feels cornered between the brothers.

“Nothing! I’m fine alright?” Naruto snaps.

“Naruto, have you seen yourself?” Itachi asks softly.

“No, but it doesn’t matter how I look. It’s fine.” Naruto replies and goes to slap his cheek to show he’s okay, but it hurts. Itachi grabs his phone and hands it to the blonde who looks at himself and sees the damage. He has a split brow, a swollen eye and bruises covering him.

“Fuck…” the blond grumbles and hands back the phone.

“What. Happened.” Sasuke asks again.

“I…” Naruto starts again and feels the weight of what happened to him crash on him. “Where’s Gaara?”

“What? Seriously you ask about him right now?” Sasuke asks incredulously.

“Sasuke.” Itachi says in a warning tone, and then softly to the blond, “Naruto, did Gaara do this?”

Naruto looks away and hears Sasuke take in a breath. It might as well have been a dramatic gasp how loud it was in the silent room.

“I want my phone.” Naruto demands, looking only at Itachi.

“I’m not holding it from you.” Itachi replies but looks for Naruto’s things. Naruto can feel the younger Uchiha staring at him but refuses to meet his eyes, so instead he looks down again.

“Naruto…” Sasuke starts but Naruto doesn’t look up. Instead Itachi hands him his phone and Naruto quickly calls the redhead.

It rings and rings but no one answers.

“Fuck.” Naruto mutters and looks down at his phone, not wanting to meet the eyes of the other men around him.

“Naruto. Did Gaara do this to you?” Sasuke asks again with more push. But right when Naruto meets his eyes a cop enters the room.

“Good evening, I have to ask you a couple of questions. Are you feeling up to that?” The officer asks, pulling out a notebook.

“Y-Yes.” Naruto stutters and looks at the cop with big worried eyes.

“So, what happened tonight?” The cop asks openly and Naruto looks at Sasuke and Itachi briefly then down at his lap.

“I, uh, had my boyfriend over, we watched a movie, had a couple of drinks, then we uh… Went to my room, we started, uh, making out and then he… Snapped. I don’t really remember after that.” Naruto explains vaguely.

“Started making out? Was this consensual?” The cop asks and takes down some notes.

“Yeah, of course!” Naruto immediately responds and looks up from his lap to look at the cop.

“Did you ask?” The officer responds and Naruto is taken aback but then thinks for a moment.

“I…” Naruto begins and looks down at his lap again, “I think so.”

“You think so? It’s a pretty yes or no answer.”

“Well I told him to tell me to stop if I… Went too far.”

“Hmm.” The officer says and takes a look at the blond seriously before looking down at his notes again. "We have a report that you made advances on Mr. Gaara Sabaku, moved things to a room, and when he tried to protest you quieted him. Until eventually he felt like things were moving in a nonconsensual way and he reacted. Obviously not in the best way, but he reacted. Mr. Uzumaki do you know what that’s called?”

Naruto sat there silently and shook his head. “That’s attempted sexual assault. Now luckily for you, Mr. Sabaku isn’t pressing charges. So I need to ask of you as well, are you pressing charges for the damage done to you?”

“No.” Naruto immediately responds and looks down at his lap again, he wished he could talk to the redhead, to apologize, to talk it out, to… fix this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end everyone!! I really hope you enjoy this story so far!

The cop asks a couple more questions before leaving the room and Naruto practically feels his face burning from Sasuke staring at him, but he refuses to meet his eyes. He’s too embarrassed.

Gaara didn’t consent? When had he tried to protest? Was Naruto a rapist now? There were too many thoughts going through his head. None of them could be answered without the redhead who was suddenly MIA.

“Fuck this.” Sasuke suddenly says and leaves the room, Naruto looks after him and feels anxiety blossom in his stomach. The blond sits up but Itachi pushes on his chest and gives him a small smile, “I got this.”

~~~

Itachi follows his younger brother out of the room and into the hallway where he is still quickly walking out of the building, “Otouto.”

“Not now Itachi.” Sasuke replies, his voice tight with anger.

“Sasuke. Come here now.” Itachi says with a serious voice and Sasuke groans and stops, turning on his heel and sighing with frustration.

“I’m not just letting him get away with this.” Sasuke argues and looks like he’s about to punch someone.

“Who said that?” Itachi says with a still serious face. “That was not the plan. Where were you planning on going?”

“To his house obviously!” Sasuke shouts and throws his arms in the air as if it was the most obvious answer.

“Otouto, you must pay closer attention. If Naruto had been unconscious when the police arrived and Gaara admitted to his actions immediately he would not be at home.” Itachi says and looks at his brother who is clearly not thinking straight, “He’s in jail, and you can’t go there with this attitude unless you want to be arrested too.”

Sasuke sighs angrily and puts his hands over his face before dragging them down, “Fine.”

He pauses for a moment and then slowly makes his way back to the blonds room. They enter and all stand in silence for a moment before Sasuke finally snaps again.

“Naruto what were you thinking? Why would you do something like that? ‘Attempted sexual assault’?” Sasuke shot out and Naruto flinched at the words.

“It’s not like-”

“But it is Naruto. And you got yourself in trouble. You are hurt, in more ways than one. How am I supposed to- How can I live- Urgh!” Sasuke tried again and finally just growled in frustration. The blond looked up at him and saw the distress clear in his face and body.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto replied and Sasuke sagged in defeat.

“Sasuke. You can’t keep enabling Naruto, he has to learn from his mistakes and grow on his own.” Itachi said and Naruto flinched again, he knows it’s true but he’s always had his best friend by his side. To hear that he has to grow up is like a slap in the face.

The doctor came back in then and looked at the younger blond, “Well you have a fractured rib, but nothing I can fix up here. So we are going to let you fly free.”

“Free as in like free free or you are letting me go?” Naruto asked hopefully.

“Ha. Think you can dodge bills like that? No you will get billed for your trip here but something tells me the bills aren’t a worry.” Tsunade said and looked at Itachi, who nods.

~~~

Once they leave the hospital Naruto asks them to head to the jail but Itachi denies, for both Naruto and Sasuke’s safety. Itachi and Sasuke then pressure Naruto to sleep over and he reluctantly agrees, on the terms that he can go back to his place and get his things.

They arrive at the residence shortly after and Naruto sees more than one car parked outside his place. But the one he does drops his stomach.

Gaara’s car.

Naruto swallows, “Can I go in by myself?”

“Sasuke, you stay in the car. I will escort Naruto and carry his things since he’s still injured.” Itachi says immediately and Naruto knows he won’t be able to fight the elder Uchiha and instead preps for the worst.


	12. Chapter 12

“Itachi… I…” Naruto says as he fumbles with his keys as they approach his place.

“Is everything alright Naruto?” Itachi asks smoothly.

“He’s here. I- Don’t do anything.” Naruto begs and then looks to the Uchiha, who has no outward reaction and simply nods. Naruto takes a deep breath and enters the building, and like he suspected Gaara is waiting outside his door, sitting on the floor.

Upon hearing them enter though he sits up, makes eye contact with the blond and stands.

“Naruto…” Gaara begins and the blond sees the regret show over his face.

“Ah, it’s- uh- okay.” Naruto stutters out and fiddles with his keys more, coming closer to the red head but keeping a safe distance.

“I came back for my… clothes.” Gaara explains and looks away at the floor. Naruto nods silently and then opens the door, he steps inside and expects the red head to follow after him. But before the teen can follow his wrist is grabbed and he looks to Itachi.

“Young man, you better keep your hands off him.” Itachi says his voice tight in warning, Gaara nods and then breaks the grab and enters the residence.

“Here, I, uh, grabbed your stuff. I think this is all of it.” Naruto says once he enters the living room, the blond is holding a grocery bag with his sweater, tee shirt and shoes.

“Thank you…” Gaara responds and then there is an awkward atmosphere in the room between them.

“I- I’m sorry.” Naruto starts but before he can continue the red head holds up a hand.

“Naruto, I just want to clarify. I… I didn’t want a relationship. I just wanted a friendship from you. I realized tonight that I might have been leading you on by not clarifying. I think you made most of the relationship up in your mind, I… I didn’t want that.” Gaara explains.

Naruto looks at the redhead and shakes his head before feeling tears run down his face, it’s like Sai all over again. But now there is a lot of damage that has been created literally and emotionally from Naruto pushing his feelings onto others.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto says through sniffles and looks at the redhead, “I guess I fucked that up.”

“That would be an understatement.” Gaara replies dryly and reaches up to wipe the tear from the blond's face but he flinches. “Sorry.” he says and pulls his hands away.

“I… I really am sorry for fucking up our friendship. I hope you can find a better friend than me someday.” Naruto says and hands the bag over to the redhead.

Gaara looks to the blond and nods, taking the bag and leaving the dorm.

Naruto stands where he is, crying, until Itachi walks in. Then he quickly wipes at his face and flinches at the pain from rubbing too hard.

“What do you need to stay over for a few days?” Itachi asks, as if he didn’t walk in on the blond crying.

“I’ll grab it.” Naruto quickly replies and heads to his room and grabs two sets of clothes and thinks he should be back by Monday if nothing else than for the classes. Classes that he shares with Gaara that are bound to be awkward.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto looks out the window as they pass cars going in the opposite direction, each car holding a person that is going through their own lives and problems. The blond stares out the window a moment longer before he realizes they are pulling up the Uchiha’s house.

“Ah, thanks for letting me stay here.” Naruto says awkwardly again and then gets out of the car. He sees Sasuke get out but still refuses to meet his eyes, he feels weak and the brothers are on him, seeing his every insecurity and attacking.

“Come on dobe, let's go inside.” Sasuke says after a moment and they all make their way inside.

Naruto immediately starts heading for the guest bedroom but Sasuke stops him. 

“No, you are sleeping with me tonight. I can’t… I need you there.”, the raven says and blue meets black. Naruto feels like he might start crying again so he looks away and just nods, he honestly just wants to go to bed and let the night be.

“Have you eaten today Naruto?” Itachi calls from the kitchen, and Naruto grumbles to himself and then calls out “Yeah I’m fine, I just need a shower.”

Naruto knows they will be all over him all night, and he expects it, but it still bothers him since he feels so raw. So the blond rushes up the stairs and into Sasuke’s bathroom quickly undressing and looking over himself.

He’s covered in bruises and his face is still swollen and probably will be for a while. Naruto looks away from his swollen reflection and turns on the shower, he just wants to think things over.

He feels a lot of things but embarrassed is the most prominent. Naruto even thinks to himself that he should start seeing the counselor on campus or go through his state insurance and see someone. He will need help recovering.

But he wants to do it on his own, he doesn’t want to rely on anyone else to put himself back together. He is a big boy and he can do it, even if Itachi and Sasuke want to push to help, he knows he needs to get himself back on track.

~~~

The weekend went by quickly, with both of the brothers acting as if nothing had happened and giving Naruto the space he needed. They played video games and ate Itachi’s cooking together and Naruto felt like he was back in high school when he would spend every possible moment there.

The following Monday is awkward, but with Itachi’s suggestion, he gave his professors a heads up and they moved the two away from each other. The red head would sometimes look to the blond but they kept to themselves and got through class. 

Naruto went to the school counselor and talked, Naruto cried, and the woman, Shizune, was very understanding and patient with him.

She scheduled him for an appointment twice a month for the next couple of months and Naruto felt like he could breathe again. He was getting on the right track.


	14. Chapter 14

After going to a couple of therapy sessions Naruto went over to the Uchiha household, finding just Sasuke home.

“Hey.” Sasuke greeted and walked away from the blond up to his room wordlessly.

“Ah, thanks for letting me in, bastard.” Naruto says mostly to himself and follows the raven up the stairs.

“Hn.” the raven replies and wordlessly leads the way. Once they enter Sasuke sits down at his desk and starts back on the work he has before him. Naruto sits down on the bed and looks at the raven before clearing his throat and getting his friends attention.

“Are you still transferring?” Naruto asks, trying to toe into the conversation.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sasuke replies without looking up.

“I.. Yeah, that’s true.” Naruto responds, still feeling let down by the response. “I started going to therapy.” the blond announces after a moment of silence.

“Good. You should’ve gone years ago.” Sasuke says dryly and doesn’t look up from his work still.

“Can you not be a bastard for like two minutes?” Naruto finally snaps.

“What? What do you want? A congratulations? You needed therapy, Naruto. I am happy you are there. But you don’t need to tell me your feelings, you need to tell your therapist.” Sasuke replies, still keeping a cool demeanor but now turned and looking at the blond.

“I- Ugh, you are so difficult you know that?” Naruto grits out and then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. “Here. It’s for my bills Itachi covered.”

“I don’t want that.” Sasuke says immediately and crosses his arms.

“Well, I need you to give it to him. I.. Look, it’s part of my recovery. Paying off debts, talking to friends and getting my life back on track, okay?” Naruto replies and holds out the wad again.

“Where did you even get money like that?” Sasuke asks and looks at the wad.

“I got a job. Part time. It’s also part of my recovery. So thanks for asking.” Naruto says with an annoyed huff.

“Hn.” Sasuke responds and looks at the blond up and down. “Is it going well?”

“Is what? My job?” Naruto asks and tosses the money on the bed.

“Your recovery.” Sasuke clarifies.

“It’s… Going. Apparently there was a lot of shit I had going on that I needed to sort out.” Naruto replies and sits down more comfortably on the bed.

“We all knew that.” Sasuke says and Naruto throws his hands up.

“I’m leaving.” the blond calls out but before he leaves he turns, “See you at lunch.”

~~~

Sakura is the most happy to see the other two boys return when they arrive at their usual meet up at lunch. But if they actually spoke about it they would find that Sasuke was pretty happy about it as well.

Things go into their usual rhythm with the trio and Sakura even congratulates the Uchiha on his upcoming transfer, even if it is bittersweet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, glad you were all here for the ride, I really enjoyed this little story I made!
> 
> For the song that inspired this fic check out Transviolet - Bruises. I stole a line for the Itachi/Gaara scene directly.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for the support and keep in mind this chapter takes place as an epilogue and 2 years in the future.

Naruto sits in the crowd with Itachi and holds his breath as they announce it.

“Sasuke Uchiha.” the woman's voice echoes through the auditorium.

“YEAH! GO SASUKE!” Naruto shouted as loud as he could, Sakura right next to him also cheering him on.

They see the raven cross the stage and get handed his diploma and Itachi looks as proud as he could be, even getting a little misty eyed as they watch the raven.

They sit through the last of the students getting their degrees and when they are allowed to go to the graduates Naruto sprints to his friend and hugs him tightly.

“Sasuke! You did it!” Naruto yells and lifts the other man slightly before putting him down.

“Of course I did, idiot.” Sasuke says but he has a small smile.

“Congratulations, Sasuke!” Sakura cheers on but gives a much gentler hug.

“Good job, otouto.” Itachi says and hands the raven some flowers. Sasuke looks disgusted at the flowers and passes them back to his older brother.

“You can keep these, they will just die in my apartment.” the younger Uchiha says.

“Ah, so eloquently put.” Itachi says but takes back the flowers.

“Sasuke!” Naruto says again and gets the graduates attention. "You graduated! We have to celebrate!" He wraps one arm over the raven and the other around Sakura. It had been a long time since all three of them had been together. It felt good. 

Itachi smirks at them. "I'll DD." 

Naruto and Sakura grin, Sasuke looks worried. 

By the end of the night they end up piled in Sasuke's apartment. Itachi went to bed hours ago. Sakura is passed out on the sofa. Naruto and Sasuke end up on the balcony patio at three am. 

Sasuke is tired but happy and trying not to think about all the packing he's going to have to do. Naruto is fidgeting across from him. "Spit it out, already."

The blond huffs. "All that learnin' and you're still a dick."

Sasuke leans back in on his patio furniture and closes his eyes. He's smirking. "You better just say it or I'm going to fall asleep." 

Naruto is quiet a moment longer. "I stopped seeing Shizune," he blurts out. 

"Your therapist?" Sasuke sits up, suddenly awake. "Why?" 

Naruto looks nervous but proud. "We terminated services because she thought I was… yah know, ready to handle things alone. It was a good thing. I've got her card still so if I need to I can go back but… I'm okay?" He finishes lamely and gives Sasuke a sheepish smile. 

"That's great, why didn't you say anything?" The Uchiha sounds genuinely happy for him. 

Naruto swats the air, "I wasn't going to steal your thunder. It's not that big of a deal…"

"I'm proud of you," Sasuke returns firmly. 

"Thanks," the blond seems relieved for half a second but then takes a big breath. "The last thing we worked on before we terminated was kind of a big deal."

"Well, now you can process things like the rest of us.” Sasuke retorts with a smirk.

Naruto chews on his lip for a moment, like he's considering the fate of the world. He leans forward and looks Sasuke right in the eyes. "Process this asshole, I like you.”

“I like you too. Good job, now you know how to make friends.” Sasuke replies, still being arrogant and maybe a little slow after a night of celebrating. 

“No, I- Sasuke," Naruto starts and stops a few times in exasperation. "I like you, like you. I- I want to date you.” Naruto replies and sees the smirk fall from the Uchiha’s face.

Sasuke looks equal parts terrified and hopeful. “You spoke to your therapist about this? You thought it over?” Sasuke asks seriously, clutching the arms of his cheap patio furniture. 

“Trust me, I thought about it,” the blond asserts confidently. "I really, really like you," he yells out and laughs at his friends stupid, lovestruck face.

"Kiss me", Sasuke says suddenly and Naruto looks at him seriously. "Do it." The raven repeats and Naruto leans over and kisses him.

"I've been waiting for that." Sasuke says with a sigh after the kiss and they smile at each other, things feeling comfortable between them.


End file.
